


Lovely Kisses for Lovely Girls

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Love Live! Sunshine!!, My Candy Love, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, MerMay 2020, MerMay Challenge, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss day, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: 100+ word drabble collection featuring my Self insert OCs primarily written for Kiss Day. Features various platonic and familial pairs alongside romantic ones. Also includes various AUs.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Healing Angels, Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Kurosawa Ruby & Original Female Character(s), Nathaniel/Faye, Nino & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Shigure/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Tokiya/Ayaka, Tokiya/Suika
Kudos: 2





	1. Kisses for Ayaka

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm late for these things. Most of these prompts were decided by a generator I found. Also my sickening imagination...
> 
> This was inspired by "21 Kisses" by Rainewritesfanfic. Do check it out- it's absolutely adorable.

**Hesitant Kiss**

_Why must be he so handsome_?, Ayaka pondered to herself as she took a glance at Tokiya sitting next to her.

Thankfully, he was too immersed in his book to notice her making goo-goo eyes.

One glance at the blue-haired man was enough to send Ayaka's heart racing. As she instinctively brushed one her fingers against her lips, Ayaka's face flushed at the thought of kissing him.

However, she couldn't help but wonder if it was ok to just do it without asking? Was asking necessary? Tokiya is her boyfriend, after all. What if he gets annoyed at it?

_Ahhh, I don't know what to do!_

The hairstylist buried her red face in her hands, too embarrassed and confused to decide her next move.

As if a sensor went off in his head, Tokiya stopped his reading and eyed the blushing mess that was Ayaka.

"Is something the matter, Hanamori-san?", he questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ummm...Tokiya? W-would it be ok if I...kissed you?", Ayaka muttered, turning away from him.

He could only chuckle at how precious the coral-haired woman looked. There was just something so adorable about her timidity that made his heart go aflutter.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you didn't have to ask.", Tokiya beamed.

He then lightly cupped Ayaka's cheeks and brought his face closer to hers. An electric shock coursed through her body as he gently pressed his lips against hers. She hastily returned the kiss as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

After slowly pulling away, the idol lightly touched his forehead onto Ayaka's own while gazing into her soft eyes. 

"My lips are all yours."

* * *

**Nose Kiss (Wolf!AU)**

As the warm sun's light shone down on the forest ground, a sleeping werewolf was nuzzled up in a young girl's lap.

She couldn't help herself but smile gleefully at how serene it looked, especially with the colorful flower crown adorned on his head.

They had just finished up their picnic when he soon felt drowsy. Luckily for him, the best spot for a nap was available.

As she lightly scratched behind his large ear, the girl wondered what the wolf was dreaming about-given that a hint of a grin was beginning to show.

"I hope I make a special appearance.", the girl softly whispered before lightly pressing a kiss on his leathery nose.

* * *

**Kiss on the head**

"I'm surprised you're still up at this hour."

Ayaka jumped in her chair and rapidly spun around, only to come face to face with a stoic Tokiya. His arms were folded against his chest as eyed the hairstylist sitting at her computer desk.

"I know I should be in bed now, but I want to finish this project. I don't want to hold it off for another day.", she groaned, looking up at Tokiya with pleading eyes.

"Hanamori-san, please come to bed. It's after 3 o'clock, and you need your rest.", Tokiya coldly stated as he trodded towards the desk.

"B-but I'm only halfway done with it! Can't I just work on it a little more? Please?"

"Absolutely not."

As Ayaka continued to pester the idol, Tokiya refused to acknowledge any of her reasonings. After shutting down her computer, he swept Ayaka into a princess carry.

"No fair, Tokiya! I wasn't finished!", she mumbled, an angry pout sprouting on her face. Tokiya couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the upset Ayaka looked. 

His own frustration quickly faded as he kissed the top of her coral-haired head.

"We'll work on your project in the morning, I promise.", he replied as he carried her to the bed. "But, right now, you need some sleep."


	2. Kisses for Faye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Faye!

**Kiss on the cheek**

"Why am I not surprised that he's sleeping?", Faye whispered to herself as she eyes Nathaniel sleeping at his desk.

After learning that the class would have a test, Nathaniel quickly dove straight into his books. This didn't come to anyone's surprise- he was well known for being the studious type. It would be unlikely for someone with straight A's to not be going over his notes, whether there was an upcoming test or not.

However, Nathaniel may have overdone his studying routine because he suddenly began to feel drowsy. The next thing he knew, he was fast asleep on a pile of papers in the student council room.

Not wanting to disrupt him, Faye quietly strode over to the snoozing blonde and lightly pecked his cheek. Her heart fluttered as she noticed a small smile dawning on his face.

"Don't worry about the mess, Mr. President. I'll clean it up for you. Take all the time you need to rest- it's what you deserve.", she softly whispered through his hair before starting to tidy up.

* * *

**Finger Kiss**

If there was one thing Faye could name that she despised, it was rain. 

Especially rainstorms.

She wanted to slap herself for leaving her umbrella in the classroom; her heart dropped when she ran back to get it only to see that it was no longer there.

Thankfully, her prince charming came to her rescue after offering to share his umbrella.

The curse of being a fire mage is that exposure to water is a big no-no. Even the tiniest drop that comes into contact with their flames could cause excruciating pain.

Nathaniel thought Faye was being overdramatic when she said that. To prove her point, Faye created a tiny purple flame on the tip of her finger. In a matter of seconds, the flickering flame was put out by the harsh raindrops, causing Faye to wince in pain.

"Now, do you believe me?", she snarled, staring at her aching fingers. Nathaniel couldn't help but start to chuckle at the sight.

"Ok, ok, fine. I believe you. Will this make up for me laughing?", he concluded before grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand. 

Faye felt her face burning as he lightly pressed his soft lips against her fingertips.

"S-sure, I guess.", she turned away, visibly embarrassed by what Nathaniel just did. He continued his chuckle as he pulled the red-faced girl closer to shield her from the storm.

* * *

**Indirect Kiss**

Faye had no idea what she was expecting when she and Nathaniel arrived at the fair.

She couldn't help but get curious about what cuisine would be served. Probably nothing like the outlandish drinks they served back at her homeland.

However, today Faye came across one, even more, outlandish than the festive drinks she was more accustomed to. Bubble tea. Also known as boba.

"This is the milk tea flavor. Those little pearls at the bottom are made of tapioca. It's a pretty popular drink nowadays. They're a little too sweet for my liking, but, I think you might like it.", Nathaniel explained as he helped himself to a lemonade.

Faye hesitantly took a sip from the vibrant purple straw. She was taken by surprise as the pearls bounced around her mouth- Faye wasn't expecting them to taste so pleasant with the cold tea.

Nathaniel took a glance at Faye and fawned at how adorable she looked chewing on the pearls.

"I take it that you're enjoying the boba?", he chuckled. Faye could only cheerfully nod as she took another sip.

Seeing as how Faye was lost in her little boba world, Nathaniel took the opportunity to get a taste of the drink. So, when Faye wasn't looking, he leaned down and drank through her straw.

"Hey!", Faye snapped out of her daydream in shock, appalled at what Nathaniel did. "I thought you said it was too sweet for you."

"Well, it still is. But, not as sweet as you though.", he replied with a wink.

In retaliation, Faye lightly socked her boyfriend on his arm and continued her drink in silence. 


	3. Kisses for Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate girl is my summoner OC, Justine. This time, other pairs will be featured! ^^

**Hand Kiss**

"I can't believe I've made such a stupid decision."

Justine held her ashamed face in her hands, trying her hardest not to break down in tears. 

A small team from The Order of Heroes had just returned from a scouting mission to retrieve lost lore from the Heroes' Saga. Things were going well until a group of rogues ambushed them. As the tactician, Justine had to act quickly- or else the entire history of the world would be changed. 

Which is why she blames herself for Silas' injuries. They weren't fatal, but Justine still can't help but feel responsible for them.

"I'm going to fine, Justine. This wasn't your fault.", the knight attempted to console Justine as she began to wipe up the dried blood on his chest. Silas could feel his heart drop after noticing tear marks on the summoner's face.

"Even though these are minor injuries, I should've known better as the Order's tactician. I shouldn't have let you go near that ax wielder. Right before you even had a chance to counterattack, you got hit with magic. I don't know what got into me- I just panicked at acted recklessly. How will the Order trust me to make tactical decisions again after that mishap? I'm a failure to this team- including you!", Justine snapped, throwing the damp washcloth on the ground in frustration.

Silas immediately pulled her into a tight squeeze, resulting in the summoner bursting into tears.

"Shhh, it's ok, Justine. You're not a failure- you never were. You made a mistake, and it's ok. I'm not mad at you, and I'm sure the Order isn't either.", Silas softly whispered.

"B-but you could've-"

"Don't say that. There's no way I'd let everyone else blame you for my death if that ever were to happen. Besides, I'd rather die if it meant saving you from it."

As he pulled away from the hug, Silas wiped away the remaining tears from Justine's cheeks.

"You'd...really die for me?", the summoner croaked as the knight softly caressed his lips against her knuckles.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my duty as a knight to protect others- including people that I love."

* * *

**Ring Finger Kiss**

Part of Justine wondered if she was stuck in a dream.

Everything just happened so quickly.

One minute they were just strangers who didn't even know each other's names. Practically, in the blink on an eye, Justine found herself being proposed to.

As she admired the beautiful ring that adorned her finger, she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia. Justine could feel her eyes get misty as flashbacks played back in her head. 

"I swear, there's never a day when you're not staring at that ring. But, I don't mind it at all.", Shigure lightly chuckled, snuggling up closer to his beloved. Who would've thought that the calm song-loving artist would be calling the summoner to the Order of Heroes his wife?

"I mean, how can you not want to look at it all day? It's beautiful.", Justine replied, laying her head against her husband's bare chest.

"Don't downplay yourself, my love. I happen to find you to be more enchanting."

Even in their dark bedroom, Shigure could still make out the red beginning to his wife. It only deepened more after lovingly kissing her ring finger.

"Jeez, are you trying to keep me up all night? I can't be able to sleep with my heart racing so loudly!", Justine rolled her eyes in annoyance, playing with her lover's blue locks.

"No, I'm afraid you won't. Perhaps listening to my soothing heart will suit your needs better?"

That comment only made Justine snuggle closer to him, now able to hear his singing heart. As she pressed her bare chest against his, Justine felt a calming sensation flow throughout her body. 

She had a good feeling that the future had good things in store for them.

* * *

**Forehead Kiss**

"You're getting better at flying, Nino. I bet you'll even best the pegasus knights at this.", the summoner exchanged a high five with the young mage as they got off the back of the former's pegasus.

Nino's never been used to flying, so, Justine was kind of assist her during practices.

She wondered what it would be like to have a sister- given that she grew up around males she called her brothers. Nino never felt more overjoyed when Justine told her-

"You can think of me as your sister. If you ever need help with anything, I'll be here to guide you no matter what. That's a promise."

Nino thought long and hard about those words. She's never been more grateful to have Justine as someone to look up to. After all, who wouldn't want someone as brave and kind as Justine as their older sister?

"It's all thanks to your support, Justine! You're the best big sister ever!", Nino cheered, suddenly leaping into the summoner's arms and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far. Now, how about we go get some cookies to celebrate? My treat.", Justine nervously scratched the back of her neck before she and Nino made their way to the mess hall.


	4. Kisses for Suika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally on the last chapter, featuring my multifandom OC, Suika. Enjoy!

**Temple Kiss**

When Aqours asked Suika to help them with their upcoming show, she couldn't be any more welcome to. She was assigned to help the members with their costumes since they would be changing them frequently.

On the day of the concert, Aqours fired up the crowd as they sang some of their most popular songs. Later on, the solo performances began.

Ruby was soon going to perform her own and asked Suika to assist her with her costume. Ruby's outfit suits her to a T- with colorful hair clips, bright colors, and overall cute flair. 

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Suika asked, adjusting the large hairbow on the former's head.

"N-not too good. My stomach feels funny." Ruby replied, holding her hands over her chest.

"You have nothing to worry about. It'll be just like performing with your friends."

"I guess, but my friends won't be performing with me. I-I'm worried I'll mess up."

Before Suika could get a chance to respond, they heard someone rapping on the door to the dressing room. 

"Pardon me, but I wanted to inform Ms. Kurosawa that she'll be on once Ms. Watanabe is done.", the stage director claimed, quickly ushering the young idol out of the room.

Seeing Ruby's hands start to quiver, Suika quickly dashed over to grab it. 

"I'm here, Ruby. Don't worry. You're going to be amazing.", the young woman whispered in Ruby's ear before lightly kissing her temple.

A small smile spread across Ruby's face as she tightened the grip. She began to feel more confident about her solo performance.

* * *

**French Kiss**

There were many ways to celebrate a win after a long game.

Some celebrated with a big party in the comfort of their own homes. Others took to the extreme with large clashes in the streets.

But Leon had another idea in mind, and Suika somehow didn't see it coming. Part of regrets not seeing through to his seedy plans when he mentioned he wanted to "try something different."

In the dead of night, the twosome found themselves alone in the empty locker room. Suika was pressed up against one of the cold lockers as Leon tightly gripped onto her waist. Since it was drafty, the baseball player was generous enough to lend her his jersey. However, that probably was because Leon couldn't himself but throw off her shirt enthusiastically.

Leon only grew more excited at Suika's soft moans as they pressed their lips together. He teasingly licks her bottom lip, eagerly waiting to taste her. Suika timidly allowed, slowly opening her mouth. More moans escape the girl as the kiss deepens, their tongues dancing in unison. She feels her face burning as his tongue piercing brushes against her lips. 

"L-Leon," Suika shyly murmurs as they quickly pull away. The baseball player joyfully smirks as he eyes his partner up and down. He couldn't help but admire her curves and perky breasts.

"Damn, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you.", he comments, planting a quick peck on her lips.

Embarrassed, she covers herself up, slightly annoyed that Leon was ogling at her while she was almost fully undressed. She was seriously mind boggled as to how she got talked into this mess.

"Unbelievable that you managed to get me to agree to this. If we get caught, I know who's going to get the blame for this.", Suika scoffed as Leon pinched her cheeks.

"Hey, I didn't do anything- you couldn't say no to me since I'm so cute. Besides, I doubt anyone's gonna catch us...unless we stay quiet, of course."

As he sent another wink in her direction, Suika's cheeks flushed a crimson red. What kind of sick dirty mind did the baseball player have?

Regardless, it looks like they were going to be here for a while.

* * *

**First Kiss (Mermaid! AU)**

"Have you...ever been kissed before?"

As soon as Suika realized that she spoke her thoughts out loud, she wanted to slap herself in the face. What was she thinking to even ask him such a question?

"K-kissed?!", the merman stuttered, his face flushed a crimson. Suika buried her head in her hands, burning as hot as the sun.

"Please ignore everything you just heard! I don't know what I was thinking when I asked that!", she quickly blurted, refusing to make eye contact.

"Ignore it? But why? Did...you have any intentions?", Shigure softly spoke as he timidly twirled a strand of his hair.

A heavy sigh slipped through her slips as Suika gave in. She wasn't expecting him to catch on so quickly.

"Actually...yes. I would like to kiss you-I've been wanting to for a long time. But, the thing is...I've...never kissed anyone before.", she quickly spoke before turning away again.

The blushes on their faces grew redder after Suika's confession. Just the thought of kissing each other made their hearts race rapidly. Suika began to regret saying what was on her mind; she doubted that Shigure shared the same feelings.

"Is that so? That's kind of funny because...I've also dreamed of kissing you as well. I was just...too afraid to ask since I've never had a first kiss either.", the merman whispered, shyly glancing up.

"Y-You haven't? Oh...oh wow. I-I wasn't expecting that at all.", Suika gasped as she nervously began to chuckle.

Her heart rapidly pounded in her chest. It excited her, knowing that she'd be having her first kiss with a merman. But, she couldn't help but quiver at the thought of something going wrong.

"So...are you ready?", Shigure asked, redness still visible on his cheeks.

"Yes, but, I'm also really nervous.", Suika replied as she slowly sat on the sand.

"So am I. But, I know I should be alright knowing that I'm with you."

As they simultaneously interlocked hands, Suika felt her nerves beginning to fade away slowly.

 _I hope that our future kisses will be just as magical as this one_ , she ponders as their lips gently met.


End file.
